Destiny is never set in stone
by VerinVerdandi
Summary: Sometimes what you think is going to happen, never does. No one can predict what our fate really is or who is going to be in it. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

First off, Thank You very much for reading my story. I pride myself in my drawings, but when it comes to writing.........well, lets just say I'm still working on it. So please leave a comment or flame for me, I want to become a better writer.  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters I will write in this story, I do NOT own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would put the Stars series in English and show it in America. Only things I own are the plot and extra characters that pop up.  
  
A/N: Just some quick notes about the story: There will be no Inner Scouts; they just make the story harder for me to write up. So only the outers will be in this, but I know very little about Hotaru, so I decided either add her and royally screw her personality or just leave her out and not get yelled at. I decide to not put her in, maybe later, same with inners, later, way later, but not now.  
  
Usagi – 17 years old

Haruka – 19 Michiru – 19

Setsuna – uugghh......24? Does any one know her real age?

Mamoru – 23  
  
On with the story!   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I'll always protect you Sere, I'll never leave your side for eternity and forever," a soothing voice breathed in her ear. An arm wrapped around her waist and another crossed around her shoulders, holding her to the body behind her.  
  
Serenity laid her head on the shoulder behind her, silver hair spilling around her shoulders, "Please, don't let go," she said in a whisper. A soft chuckle was her answer, warm breath caressed her neck.  
  
"Why would I ever let go?" the arms tightened their hold on her, "Just say the word, Sere, and I will never leave your side." Serenity closed her eyes as the person gently nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I....I-"  
  
"USAGI! Wake up! You are going to be late for school, AGAIN!"  
  
Usagi was ripped from her dream and flung into the reality. She threw her quilted covers off and rushed past Luna, who incidentally is now a wall decoration.  
  
Black really does clash with pink wallpaper.  
  
As Luna slowly dropped from the wall she wondered how she got herself into this mess.  
  
Usagi rushed into the bathroom and quickly looked at the clock her mom had placed on her counter. Stopping dead in her tracks she turned, blonde pigtails flying behind her. Slamming her door open her cerulean eyes shot daggers at the cat who just jumped back onto the bed.  
  
Luna had a giant grin on her black face.  
  
"6 am is not too early for you, isn't it?" the cat just nodded. Before returning to the bathroom Usagi grabbed an overstuffed teddy bear and flung it hard at Luna. It bounced off her head and Luna went flying off the bed once again.  
  
Swiftly slamming the door the blonde started her shower  
  
As the warm water flowed over her body, her mind drifted to the dream she was having. It had to have been a memory of her past life, she was sure if it.  
  
"But who was that holding me? It felt so...so....right, unlike when Mamoru- baka held me. I couldn't see the persons face," she mumbled as she rinsed out the last of the soap in her hair. Turning off the water, Usagi grabbed a light peach towel and wrapped it around her hair. Taking another towel she quickly dried herself off. She walked in front of the mirror and took a blow dyer out of one of the drawers. As she started to dry off her ankle length hair her mind began to wander off again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Luna, after picking herself from behind Usagi's bed, padded along the blue carpeted stairs toward the kitchen. Upon entering the room Luna saw Usagi's mom and dad, sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. Jumping into an empty seat Luna quickly read the front of the paper that Usagi's dad always takes out.  
  
'Singing sensation comes to Juuban, wants to revisit old home town. Live performance planned.' Read the headlines, 'I'll tell Usagi later,' thought Luna.  
  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" grabbing two pieces of toast Usagi rushed out the door, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" yelled Usagi as she ran out the door.  
  
Her parents looked up, sighed, and went back to their breakfast.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Usagi slowed down a couple of blocks away from her house. Taking one of the pieces of toast out of her hands and placing it in her mouth she continued to walk to school. She was just about to turn a corner when she collided with a soft body, Usagi quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground. But before she hit the concrete a pair of arms held her up. Usagi opened her cerulean eyes to stare up into light brown eyes flecked with gold. For a moment she couldn't move, but soon that moment was gone as she was set upright on the ground. Usagi took a couple of steps back and straightened out her uniform.  
  
"Sorry about that! I never really look out for where I'm going," came the velvet voice of her savior, "Now, you aren't hurt are you?" Usagi looked up from the ground to stare at a girl with light brown hair going down to her mid back. She wore dark blue baggy jeans and a black tank top covered by a tan plaid button up shirt, left undone so the wind could blow through.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm alright, it happens a lot anyways. Thanks for saving me by the way," Usagi smiled and held out her hand, "My name's Usagi." The girl smiled and shook Usagi's outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm Samantha. Samantha Maslo."  
  
To be continued  
  
I'm bad at endings. So? What do you think? Please tell me!  
  
Already starting chapter 2 right now, might be up later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I'm Samantha. Samantha Maslo."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen slightly, she knew who this was now. Samantha Maslo is one of the greatest singers in America. 'I wonder what a famous person like her is doing in Juuban?'  
  
"What are you doing in Juuban, Samantha? There is not a whole lot in this little town. Why aren't you in Tokyo or any other city?" Samantha started to laugh as she realized she was caught.  
  
"So you figured it out, eh? Well for starters, please do not treat me any different than any other person. I don't really like being famous anyway. Secondly, I am just visiting my old home town. Last, call me Sammy," stated Samantha. Usagi just smiled shyly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. They stood there silently watching each other. Off in the distance the sound of a bell finally reached their ears.  
  
Usagi whirled around in the direction of the school, "Crap! I'm late for school! I'll never make it in time!" She started to run in the direction of her school, but an hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her across the street. Samantha turned her head and smiled and Usagi.  
  
"I'll give you a ride to school. You go to the high school right?" she led the blonde over to jade green motorcycle. Picking up a black helmet she placed it over Usagi's head, as she fixed the strap under the chin her slim fingers brushed over the skin on her neck. In Usagi's mind, she unconsciously shivered at the contact.  
  
Samantha quickly pulled on her own helmet and sat on the seat of the bike. Lifting the kick stand, she motioned for Usagi to sit behind her, taking both of her hands and wrapping them around her waist. Underneath the helmet the blonde blushed crimson. Twisting the key in the ignition, Samantha brought the bike to life, vibrations shook the motorcycle, but soon they disappeared as the cycle started to move forward.  
  
Usagi tightened her grip very much as Samantha took the bike past the speed limit. They weaved in and out of the cars and trucks swerving on the turns. All too quickly the pair pulled up into the school parking lot. They took off the helmets, set them on the seat and rushed into the school.  
  
Across the street merlot eyes watched them from the shadows  
  
Samantha shoved open the double doors and stopped as Usagi turned to the right. Running down the hall all they could hear was the sound of their feet hitting the ground and their breathing. Upon reaching a door at the end of the hall, Usagi skidded to a stop, taking her hand she knocked upon the door. Silence could be heard on the other side, until an exasperated voice came through the door.  
  
"Come in Usagi," a ripple of laughter accompanied the teacher. Usagi sighed as she opened the door. When she stepped in the laughter changed into excited whispers. She quickly looked up and Samantha had gone over to Ms. Haruna.  
  
"Hey there teach! Long time no see." Samantha put out her hand. Ms. Haruna grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled the shorter girl into a hug.  
  
"Trouble maker Maslo! You never call, write, or visit! Where have you been these past three years? How old are you now? 18?" Samantha hugged back harder then tried to pull back out of Ms. Haruna's deathgrip.  
  
Running a hand through her hair Samantha just gave a smile, "Yeah, I just turned 18. My family through me a giant party in New York City. Lasted all night! That night I told my agents that I wanted to come back home for a while, visit the old hangouts. Just relax for a while," looking over at Usagi who had her mouth hanging open, letting out a soft chuckle she said, "Hey Ms. H, I ran into Usagi here and we started to talk. So it's sorta my fault for her being late. Could you not mark her tardy for today?"  
  
When Usagi heard that soft chuckle her mind reeled back to her dream The person had held her close and laughed into her ear, 'It couldn't have been a woman, those arms felt too strong,' she thought. Ms. Haruna had just started to talk when Samantha walked over to Usagi.  
  
"That wouldn't be problem at all," the teacher said, "Go on and take your seat Usagi." Samantha walked past Usagi and just as she reached the door Usagi called out to her.  
  
"Hey Sammy, do you know where the Arcade is?" Samantha got a thoughtful look on her face, then nodded.  
  
"Wanna grab a milkshake after school is out?"  
  
"Sure!" Samantha smiled. She continued to walk out the door and down the deserted hallway.  
  
The class erupted into excited chatter when the super star left the room. Usagi relaxed into her seat. Girls as well as guys kept shooting glances over at her, then turning back to others and whispering to each other.  
  
The moon princess just ignored them and, for once, listened to the lesson being taught to her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Outside, Samantha sat on her motorcycle basking in the light hitting her. Slightly turning her head to the left she saw a woman walk away from the school, her long dark green tresses flying in the wind. The lady turned her head to look straight Samantha. Light brown met merlot. For a moment all the sound seemed to stop leaving only the sound of the super stars breathing. The woman continued on her way leaving Samantha to answer her loudly beeping cell phone. Answering the phone, she winced as the sound of her agent shrieking at her.  
  
"Cool your jets, Anne. Listen, I'm taking the day off and I don't want to think about work or have you screaming in my ear all the time," even louder screaming came through the speaker.  
  
"Yeah I know, gotta prepare for tomorrow. I'll worry about that later. But for now I'm going to get a milkshake." With that she closed up the phone and shoved on her helmet.  
  
Revving up the engine, Samantha shot off down the street.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Crown Arcade  
  
Usagi sat in a booth by the window, gazing out into the street. She stared so hard outside she never heard the footsteps come up behind her.  
  
"What are you looking for Koneko? Prince Charming?" came a deep voice. Usagi nearly jumped out her skin and she quickly looked up into the eyes of Haruka. She glared at the girl with short sandy blonde hair and stuck out her tongue. Michiru giggled at the two little kids, her aqua colored hair done up in a elaborate bun. She sat down smoothing out her light green skirt and white blouse. Haruka wore a jeans, a crisp white shirt and a brown leather jacket.  
  
"If you're referring to Mamoru," she frowned deeply, "then no." A couple of months ago, Usagi realized that she never loved Mamoru like she had in the beginning. He started to drift away from their relationship and he found other girls that interested him. Once in a while they would bump into each other in the street and he would act cold to her. So Usagi told him that she thought that it was best to go their own way. At that time all of the Inner scouts had decided to go to the US and study their for a while, so the princess was only able to talk to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. She became really close to all of them in the four months the others we gone, but she still missed them.  
  
Haruka sat down next to Michiru and placed an arm around her waist. "Then who has you waiting in here for? Found another boyfriend that I will have to scare away?" Haruka laughed as Usagi sighed and glared at her.  
  
"No, I do not plan on having a boyfriend for a while," Usagi went back to looking back out the window.  
  
The sound of the automatic doors rushing open and closing caught the attention of the three in the booth. There, standing in the door way was Samantha, looking around the room.  
  
Usagi smiled and waved her hand to catch the girls attention.  
  
Samantha smiled and waved back, "Hey! Cripes, I haven't been here in a while." She plopped down next to Usagi and taking off her over shirt, "I forgot how hot it gets here too,"  
  
"Oh! Totally forgot, Sammy this is Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Haruka, Michiru, this is Samantha Maslo."  
  
Michiru tilted her head thoughtfully, "Maslo? Aren't you a singer?" Samantha just nodded her head.  
  
"And you are one of my favorite artists," Michiru blushed and Andrew decided to show up at that moment to take their orders.  
  
Haruka and Michiru ordered a banana split to share and Usagi ordered a large chocolate milkshake.  
  
When he got to Samantha she asked, "Do you still have that extra large triple flavor milkshake with nuts and oreo sprinkles? OH! And plus the fudge and cherry syrup on top?" Andrew just stared at her then burst out laughing. He nearly fell over he was laughing so hard.  
  
"You must have had one of my dad's experiments. No one has asked for that in years! So, what'll be your flavors?"  
  
"Chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and strawberry, please," Andrew jotted that down then walked off. Two seconds after he walked away, Samantha turned in her seat and said, "Make that rocky road instead of strawberry, thanks!" he gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Turning back in her seat, she noticed the stares she was getting, "What?" she said innocently, "Can't I splurge?" still they stared.  
  
"Hey if you had to eat, drink, and breathe healthy food 24-7, you would want to eat some junk once in three years," the three senshi looked at each other and broke down into a fit of laughter.  
  
After they had calmed down, Samantha turned back to Michiru, "As I was saying, I just love your work, especially the ones with the castle on the moon. I collected all of those." Michiru glanced over at Usagi and to Haruka. The sandy blonde coughed, then spoke.  
  
"Most people just see a beautiful picture."  
  
Samantha raised a hand and scratched her chin, "Yeah, that's what I thought at first. I thought 'Wow', but then the more I looked at it, the more I got a feeling that I knew the place," she stopped and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, bangs falling into her face.  
  
"I felt like I was home......."  
  
She looked back over to Usagi who was staring at her with an odd look on her face Samantha couldn't recognize.  
  
"Ever get the feeling that you didn't belong? That you are not where or who you are supposed to be?" The blonde shook her head. "I have that way ever since I can remember. Never really fitting in, but when I looked at the moon at night it was as if missing pieces came back and I was whole," she looked down to the counter, then looking back up at Haruka and Michiru, "Sounds silly doesn't it?" The pair just shook their heads.  
  
"Heads up ladies! Treats coming through." Andrew walked up carrying a tray with their orders. He set the banana split in front of the couple and gave them two spoons. Placing Usagi's milkshake in front of her, she immediately began to spoon it out. He walked back over to the counter and picked up Samantha's order and placed it in front of her. The glass itself was about nine inches tall and five inches wide and each different flavor of ice cream was set between a layer of oreo pieces and chopped nuts and on top were stripes of fudge and cherry syrup and a large cherry. Samantha had a wide grin on her face as Andrew walked away. Usagi had her spoonful of milkshake halfway to her mouth and Haruka just stared while Michiru went on eating the food before her.  
  
"Shit. That is one big ass milkshake," Michiru jabbed her elbow in Haruka's stomach and stuck a spoon in her face.  
  
Samantha just sat there spooning large mouthfuls of the shake into her mouth. Swallowing what was in her mouth she said, "Yeah I know and it still takes a whole lot of time to eat," she stuck in a few mouthfuls, "the last time I had this it took me 45 minutes to eat one of these, but today I'm really hungry. Airplane food tastes like cardboard, no matter what class you're in." By now the glass was half empty.  
  
Silence settled over the table and they continued to eat. When they were done Andrew came over and took the empty glasses.  
  
Samantha got up and put her jacket back on. She stood there for a moment as if thinking of what to do next. Reaching into her back pockets she pulled out an envelope and held it in her hand for a moment.  
  
"Umm.....I was wondering...I'm having a concert tomorrow and I would really appreciate it if you would come and watch. There are four tickets that my agent gave me to hand out. And.....well....do you want to come?" by the end she was stuttering and she wasn't looking at any of them.  
  
Usagi looked over to Haruka and Michiru and they nodded, "Sure Sammy, we'll be there."  
  
Samantha beamed, "Great! The seats are-" shrill beeping interrupted her. Ripping her cell phone out of her pocket, she checked the number and a scowl crossed her face. Flipping it open, she placed it to her ear.  
  
"What the hell did I tell you this morning Anne?" She whispered into the phone, "I said specifically that I didn't want to be disturbed. That for the first time in three years I wanted to relax, so Anne, I suggest right now that you hang up the phone and leave me alone," with that she turned her phone off and plopped back down into her seat. Placing her elbows on the table and putting her face in her hands. Her shoulders heaved as she sighed.  
  
"Damn it. I hate being mean to her but she is a leech, a leech that will not leave me alone," standing back up, she flips her hair back. "I'll see you guys at the show tomorrow, alright?" they nodded and Samantha walked out the doors, waving to Andrew.  
  
Usagi looked back at them and opened up the envelope. She pulled out four tickets and read the seat numbers. Her eyes widened.  
  
"These are front row seats! Let's see if Setsuna wants to come." Haruka sat back in her seat.  
  
"I wonder if she was from the Moon Kingdom. I don't remember anybody with her description," she stated.  
  
"That's because she was never supposed to be remembered,"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
7 pages long!!!!!! This chapter alone is the longest I have ever written :D Sweet......... Review please!!!  
  
More action next chapter. 


End file.
